Why Did He Do It?
by LivingTheLifeBigTime
Summary: Why did he have to do it? Yes, he went through some rough times with experiencing with bullying and his friends and even his family hated him but at times they would care for him but at other times they wouldn't. So why just why would he do it when deep down inside of his friends and family they love him oh so very much? Involves Suicide.


Why Did He Do It?

Plot: Why did he have to do it? Yes, he went through some rough times with experiencing with bullying and his friends and even his family hated him but at times they would care for him but at other times they wouldn't. So why just why would he do it when deep down inside of his friends and family they love him oh so very much?

Disclaimer: I do not own the show therefore I do not own any of BTR except for the merchandise that I have.

He was done…

He was just done with everyone and everything. He just needed to get all the words his friends, family, and bullies have said out of his head. He only thought about one solution… suicide. He knows suicide is never the answer to solve all your problems but today for him it was.

He was done…

Once everyone left the apartment, he thought of a plan. A plan involving his thoughts of always having to cut himself but his friends would stop him when they were being oh so nice to him. After 15 minutes, of getting ready to commit suicide… he wrote a note to his friends with his name on it "James" and he wrote " This is it guys, I can't go through all this pain any longer! You guys were once my brothers on the outside but now you guys are just plain bullies, even if you do tend to have sweet spots and care for me. I guess this is it, I hope you guys have an amazing life without me." He then sealed the envelope and walked to the living room and placed the letter on the coffee table with a tulip Mrs. Knight's favorite flower. Then, he walked into his and Carlos' bedroom's bathroom and got his razor out and started cutting himself… not lightly but very deep in his wrist until he blacked out.

He was done…

Five minutes later, the guys plus Mama Knight and Katie came home not even knowing James was with them went into the apartment hoping to find James on the couch sleeping or watching TV an fixing his hair but he wasn't and the only lights that were on was the kitchen stove light.

"James!" Logan yelled to see where his very tall friend was hoping for him to come out any minute to see what he wanted. Then, all of the guys screamed his name and they still got no response from it.

"Hey guys, why is there a note on the table that says "James" on it?" Katie said Kendall's little sister. As she picked up the note not even bothering the tulip and passed it to Logan and he read it aloud to everyone.

"This is it guys, I can't go through all this pain any longer! You guys were once my brothers on the outside but now you guys are just plain bullies, even if you do tend to have sweet spots and care for me. I guess this is it, I hope you guys have an amazing life without me." Logan read as he finished he had tears running down his cheeks so did everyone else except for a certain Latino who was still very confused as to why there was a note.

"What is that suppose to mean? Asked the very confused Carlos.

"It's… It's... a…a s-suicide n-note" Logan said stuttering since he was crying with the rest. They all looked at each other with tears in their eyes and screamed "James!" all at once racing towards his and Carlos' bathroom. Once they got in and finally unlocked/kicked the door, they almost fainted at the sight. There was blood everywhere in the bathroom leading to where they all fell down sobbing… in the bathtub they saw James' lifeless body with a deep cut on his wrist. All of them screamed causing Mama Knight to come upstairs and making her sob like never before.

"Logan! Call the paramedics now!" Kendall screamed at him while he ran over to James to see if there was and trace of a pulse.

Logan did as told and he did it as well as he could without going into a full freak out stage. "Okay thanks" Logan said as he was hanging up. Then, something no one would ever think of would happen or say that made them brake down fully.

"Uhhh guys? I hate to say this but uh I don't feel a pulse anywhere" Kendall said bursting out into tears same with everyone else. Everyone just froze as they were crying and they all suddenly said "WHAT!" making Kendall jump back a little.

Then there was a knock and everyone was silent with tears still falling from their cheeks until they knock again and said "It's the paramedics" They all just stayed quiet until someone spoke up…

"The door is open, just come on in" Katie yelled from upstairs. The paramedics did as so, with a stretcher, IV Chord, and Oxygen Tank. Kendall and Logan were taking it really hard to see their friend do this to himself because they mostly did the damage and so did Carlos but only at times not like Kendall and Logan. A few minutes later a female paramedic came up to the guys, Mama Knight, and Katie who were all having a physical brake-down.

"You guys are lucky that you got here on time, three more minutes and he would've been a goner. It's a good thing he has good friends cause if he didn't he wouldn't be here. "The paramedic said to them. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all felt really guilty because they put him through this too, but they were also happy that they saved him and they were really relieved same with Mama Knight and Katie.

A/N: I hope you all liked this, yes I know it may be late but I was very busy in March so I decided to write this now and plus it just popped up out of nowhere in my head yesterday so I hope you like it and I will take requests for something like this or if you want to in it I'll put you in it too so yea Love ya Rushers.

-BTRLuver143


End file.
